


Mornings (are better with you)

by Maye_C



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Moon Bin/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, how to tag, just for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maye_C/pseuds/Maye_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinwoo is slow, but Myungjun is slower. </p><p>Didn't see that coming, did you?</p><p>Neither did Jinwoo.</p><p>(Or the difficulties Park Jinwoo has dating serial sleep cuddler, Kim Myungjun.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings (are better with you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get too involved in random shipping thoughts.

Jinwoo is a slow person. This isn't a new concept. Every friend, coworker, person in his life has, at some point, commented on his languid movements and way of speaking. He walks slowly, talks slowly, and starts his mornings in the slowest ways possible.

And honestly, he never thought he'd find anyone slower than him at anything.

Until he met Myungjun.

Because although Jinwoo takes a bit longer than most to get up, Myungjun _doesn't move an inch_. As energetic as he might seem, a history of sharing the same bed has shown Jinwoo otherwise.

At night, it's, frankly, _adorable_. Myungjun's eyes glaze over, eyelids fluttering shut every few minutes. He's like a child past his bedtime, struggling to stay away from the inevitable lull of sleep. And it takes a minute or two for Jinwoo to notice, but by then he can't help the grin on his face. Seeing the other; looking dazed and confused at the apartment they've shared for forever now.

("Tired?" Jinwoo asks, voice soft over the white noise of the TV.

"..."

"Myungjun?"

"Hm? Sorry! I'm just a little-"

"Tired?"

Something between a scoff and yawn leaves the brunette's mouth.

"Of course not! I could stay up for hours!"

"Of course." Jinwoo nods.

"..."

"..."

"But...If you're tired, we could start getting ready for bed..."

"I thought you'd never ask.")

And suddenly, their bedtime rituals are whizzing past. Faces washed, teeth brushed, goodnight kisses exchanged. Jinwoo is practically carrying Myungjun to the bed, his eyes already sealed shut. Once set down, Myungjun doesn't bother opening his eyes. He crawls to his side of the bed, reaching blindly for the night mask that never leaves the bedside table. And as he slips it over his mouth, Jinwoo waits beside him.

Jinwoo isn't very peculiar about how they sleep. They've each taken a side, and stuck with it over time. Sometimes he's the big spoon; sometimes it's Myungjun. Sometimes he wakes up and he's on the floor, Myungjun wrapped up in a blanket burrito. (He couldn't get mad at that even if he wanted to.)

Myungjun, on the other hand, can get a bit picky when he's tired.

So Jinwoo waits, watching as the other settles down into the bed. Sometimes he'll lay down to face Jinwoo, one arm gesturing for the blond to come closer. If he waits long enough, Myungjun gets impatient. Arms reach out to grab weakly at Jinwoo, and he'd laugh at the small whine that just barely pierced the air from behind the worn old mask. Then he'd scoot closer and slip gently into Myungjun's open arms, content with being held for the night.

Tonight though, Myungjun wants something different. As soon as the mask is on, he scoots himself over towards Jinwoo. They've been together long enough for Jinwoo to know what to do next. So he slides under the blankets, slipping one arm under his pillow as the the other pulls Myungjun down to rest against him. And Myungjun slips in easily, head slotting into the crook of Jinwoo's neck like a puzzle piece. And when Jinwoo puts his arm around the other's middle, Myungjun is quick to return the favor. Arms wrap quickly around around Jinwoo's bicep, pulling them even closer.

Not a minute passes before Jinwoo feels deep, even puffs of air across his neck, and Myungjun is out.

(It's funny, before he'd always known Myungjun as a beagle-type personality. Mistaken as a maknae in their group of friends several times, despite being the oldest one there.

Yet at nights, it was like he aged sixty years to become a grandfather.

At least now he understood where Myungjun's boundless energy came from. He was practically part koala-sloth at night.

And that thought makes Jinwoo giggle because a koala-sloth-beagle hybrid is weird, cute, and perfect for Myungjun.)

Maybe it takes a bit of time for Jinwoo to fall asleep himself, but he keeps busy. Tracing senseless patterns across Myungjun's back. Matching his breathing to the warm breath on his neck.

Soon enough, he's out too.

But that just leads him back to his current predicament.

Starting the day.

Because as cute as his cuddly, sleepy boyfriend was in the morning, he was getting _hungry_.

But honestly, he couldn't wake Myungjun up, even for breakfast. His hair was fluffed up from sleep. His face just a bit puffy, expression soft. Jinwoo just couldn't get himself to do it.

So he'd usually try and slip out by himself.

...but it was a dangerous process.

One wrong move and Myungjun wakes up.

That would entail eyes, still hazy and warm, opening to see Jinwoo trying to tear himself away from the warmth of the bed. And then, if he was far enough away, Myungjun's eyes would get squinty with discomfort, and his arms would stretch out to grab at the air.

And that was checkmate for Jinwoo.

So basically, getting both of them out of bed early was a lost cause.

(This was the reason Eunwoo and Bin stopped inviting them out for breakfast, and opted for lunch instead.)

It takes time, effort, and a dangerous moment of pause when Myungjun starts shifting, but Jinwoo slides his way out.

(Lucky for him he was holding and not being held. That was _much_ more difficult, and required various different pillow maneuvers for a successful escape.)

He's able to use the bathroom and get the stove turned on before he hears the padding of socks along the kitchen floor. He doesn't have to look to know Myungjun's standing there. Hair rustled with a pout on his lips that Jinwoo would kiss away, if he didn't always wear a mask to bed.

//

Myungjun's eyes are still heavy, but he can't sleep without Jinwoo, so he'll just have to settle. Wrapping his arms around the other's waist and resting his head on the small of Jinwoo's back; forehead just touching the warmth of his neck where pajamas meet skin.

His eyes are shut, but he can smell the oil on the stove. A small tune is being hummed somewhere above his head, from a voice still raspy with lack of use. He follows the body in front of him as it sways side to side with the beat. Sunlight is streaming bright from the windows, and maybe, just maybe, he'll be able to face the morning.

(Just, after this song.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the authors on this site for making me 100% Myungjin trash. 
> 
> Also, I know this clashes a bit with reality, but their V Live in LA gave me too much inspiration. I had to. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you liked this little thing, just a bit. I'll be over here, trying to figure out how to work the site~


End file.
